


Mugs and Mustaches

by sunkelles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Humor, Milk mustaches, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyna's a dork and Annabeth finds it all too amusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mugs and Mustaches

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this little story was inspired by a hilarious comic that I saw on tumblr by the user mootiness. I'm not exactly sure of how to do the "hey here's a link" thing on this site, so this is as much info as I can give you. I hope that you can find it if you wish to, it also involves Reyna, No. 1 Praetor mug and a milk mustache, though sadly there is no Reynabeth.

Annabeth tapped her fingers against the surface of the red, circular high table in the coffee shop in new room. Her chair was padded, and due to her height, her feet almost touched the floor despite how tall the chairs were. Reyna, Annabeth's girlfriend, was sipping hot chocolate from a deep purple mug. Annabeth looked closer, and saw that the mug had the words "No. 1 Praetor" printed on it. She bit her lip in a attempt to suppress her chuckle, but it still bubbled through.

The praetor set her mug back on the table and smiled. Annabeth noticed that the girl had a large, brown, milk mustache obstructing her upper lip. Annabeth let out a deep, hearty laugh, unable to contain herself with the sight of the mug combined with the mustache. Reyna raised her eyebrow skeptically in response and in response, Annabeth laughed even louder.

"Milk mustache," she was able to force out between chortles and Reyna turned scarlet. She grabbed a napkin, presumably to wipe the unwelcome addition off of her face, but Annabeth pushed it onto the table.  
"I'll take care of it," she said, humor tinting her tone. She kissed Reyna full on the lips and moved slightly higher, onto her upper lips. She broke the kiss, laughing all the way.

"It's gone?" Reyna asked.  
Her upper lip was clean, save scattered bits of chocolate.

"Perfectly clean," Annabeth said with an impish grin. Her smile must have given her away, though, because Reyna got up.

As she walked away she said, "I'm going to the bathroom to look in the mirror. She won't lie to me. Unlike  _you_." But Reyna's tone was amused with feigned irritation. Annabeth laughed and laughed once again as her girlfriend walked away, her black braid bouncing behind her.


End file.
